Chuck & Nate: More Than Friends
by slashyboy922
Summary: Chuck & Nate take their relationship to the next level.
1. Chapter 1

**Gossip Girl here, and do I have the inside scoop for you ... C & N have finally decided to take their relationship to the next level. Here's all the juicy details:**

It all happened after another infamous upper east side party. Anybody who's anybody was there, including Chuck and Nate. After many scotch on the rocks' and a few joints a piece they returned to the Chuck's suite where Chuck had conquered so many before, little did Nate know, tonight Chuck wanted to shake things up a bit. He had done everything, everywhere, in every position, with everyone ... Except a man. That idea had always fascinated Chuck, and if he was gonna do it, it had to be Nate ... His best friend since kindergarten. Chuck had waited over 10 years for this, and he couldn't wait another second. The second the door closed behind him, he made his move ... And it wasn't a subtle one.

The moment the he heard the door click behind him, he grabbed his best friend by the collar, and forced him against the wall.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Nate asked, unaware of his friends plans.

"Shut up." Chuck muttered as he pressed his lips against Nate's.

"Chuck, fuck ... What the hell?" Nate protested, trying to squirm out of Chuck's grip.

Chuck stood his ground, and forced Nate to stand his. He then forced his hand into Nate's tight black pants. He wiggled his fingers around until he found what he was looking for. Nate stopped protesting, and his breathing grew faster. An naughty grin came across Chuck's face. Then, he decided to let his friend in on his plan.

"I'm going to take off your pants," He whispered into Nate's ear, "and then I'm going to slip off your Calvin Klein underwear ... With my teeth. Then, I'm going to wrap my lips around your cock, and I'm gonna slip it into my mouth. Then your going to thrust in and out of my mouth while I tease your head with my tongue, and we are gonna keep going until you explode, Nathaniel... Right?"

Nate struggled to get out "Uh-Huh." as Chuck started doing exactly what he said he'd do. He quickly got on his knees for Nate as so many girls had done for him before. He quickly unbuttoned Nate's button, and unzipped Nate's zipper. He pushed his thumbs through Nate's belt loops, and quickly pulled his pants down his perfectly toned calves, to his ankles. He then took the white elastic waist band of Nate's Calvin Klein underwear between his teeth, and wriggled them down until they met his pants around his ankles. Chuck was now face to face with Nate's perfect 7 inch manhood. He quickly licked the underside of Nate's perfect cock, causing Nate to let out a moan.

"You like that?" Chuck breathed into Nate's package.

Again Nate struggled to get out "Uh-Huh." as Chuck continued his assault on Little Nate. Chuck moved down lower, and took one of Nate's balls into his mouth. Loving the taste off his friends sweaty package, he made room in his mouth to accommodate both balls. He wrestled them with his tongue for a minute while he undid his own pants. Now Nate couldn't wait.

"I need you to take me in your mouth, Chuck. All of me."

"Happy to oblige." Chuck gasped, as he once again looked Nate's 7 incher in the eye. He then took Nate into his mouth ... All of Nate, until his head pressed against the back of Chucks throat. Chuck gagged a little, but forced himself to get used to it ... It was well worth it. He always loved seeing his best friend happy, but tonight was a whole different ballgame. He quickly bobbed his head up and down Nate's wide shaft. Then, Nate started bucking his hips in rhythm.

"Oh yeah, Chuck, yeah." Nate moaned, aroused. "Suck that cock, yeah. Suck me. Suck me."

Soon the pair moved to Chuck's infamous king-size bed, to go places they had never gone before. Chuck took control, as always, and positioned himself right behind Nate's perfect ass, and his virgin hole. He quickly reached for the bedside table, from which he pulled out a bottle of KY and some extra large Trojans.

"If you want a good ride, Nathaniel, always bring your own horses." Chuck joked into Nate's ear.

Chuck quickly slipped the condom over his 9 inch cock and lubed up. He pressed his swollen head to Nate's perfect pink puckered hole, anxious to slip inside.

"Chuck, wait!" Nate insisted, not a moment too soon.

"Nathaniel, I've waited 13 years, what the hell is it?"

"I don't think I'm ready."

"Oh, c'mon Nate, why not?"

"I don't know, I'm just not."

"Fine, whatever." Chuck sighed.

"But, I'll make it up to you... I promise." Nate said, flashing a pearly white smile at his new lover.

"You better." Chuck went to say, but before he could get the words out, Nate was already engulfing his member.

Chuck watched his friends face disappear into his thick black bush of pubic hair, reappear, and disappear again. Nate kept going down and down on Chuck's cock. Unlike Chuck, Nate had practiced with a hot dog a few times. Soon, Nate found himself deep throating his best friend ... And liking it.

Nate kept going until his friend's warm sticky juices filled his mouth... Actually, he kept going after that, all the while staring up at Chuck with his gorgeous emerald green eyes.

**You Know You Love Me, XOXO -Gossip Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gossip girl here, and do I have the inside scoop for you … C & N, have been spotted "hanging out" with eachother again. Here's all the juicy details:**

Chuck & Nate sat at the bar of Socialista. They both pretended to want the ass of the girls walking by, but what they both really wanted was the other. They just never had enough time to do it right. Either they weren't alone, or they wouldn't be alone long enough, or, like tonight, they weren't in the right place.

"Bartender, another scotch." Growled Chuck.

"Make that two." Added Nate.

"Nathanial, we are always so in sync, don't you think?"

"Uh, sure Chuck, I guess." Replied Nate, laughing slightly.

"Well then, you probably have to take a trip to the men's room now don't you." Chuck said with a wink.

Nate's eyes lit up when he realized what Chuck meant. But then he started to second guess himself... A public place? A place where everyone he knows frequents? It's probably not such a good idea.

"I actually don't right now... But I'll watch your drink." Before Nate could finish his sentence he saw his friends face quickly turn to a pissed off expression.

He knew what Chuck wanted, he knew it well as he wanted it too... But he just couldn't do it, not here, not now. So Chuck left, and took his wide stance at the urinal alone. He didn't wash his hands, so as to return quickly to the bar to stop any chance Nate had of getting with anyone else. If Chuck wasn't seeing Nate naked tonight, no one was.

About an hour later, Nate did have to go to the bathroom. So, he annouced such to his friend and started toward the door. Once in he took his place at the urinal. He observed that no one was in the room but him, until the door opened behind him. He didn't turn to see who entered, because that would be, well, weird.

A second later a hand pressed his face against the cold tiled wall.

"Nathanial," Snarled the familiar voice of his best friend … "You should no better then to deny Chuck Bass what he wants."

"Chuck, what the fuck are you talking about?" Replied a slightly nervous Nate.

"My invitation, to this very room, for a very good time. You know that you want it, and you know that I want it."

"Yeah."

"Then why the hell didn't you give me what I want?"

"Chuck, I'm sorry, but I just don't think..."

"Shut it, Nathanial, obviously you need to be taught a lesson."

"Chuck ..." But before he could finish Chuck had him by the hair which, while he'd never admit it, he kind of enjoyed.

Chuck yanked him into the nearest stall, a small 2x4 enclosure that forced their bodies close. Chuck turned Nate around and began to undo the button and zipper on his pants. Nate began to protest, but before he could, Chuck forced his dirty fingers into Nate's mouth.

"Practice." Chuck nearly shouted.

And so Nate reluctantly began bobbing his head up and down Chuck's three middlemost fingers. By this time both boys had their pants around their ankles, and their shirt's half unbuttoned. Chuck continued to undress himself and his friend with benefits, and he was not being nice about it. Finally, he pulled down his own underwear, Calvin Klein, and then went for his friend's of the same brand.

Nate began to get on his knees in front of Chuck's stiff 9 inch cock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Nathanial?"

"Giving you what you want … Right?"

"Not today Nathanial, you'd enjoy that too much, and I said I was gonna teach you a lesson."

"So what are we ..."

"Get up." Chuck ordered.

Nate did so, and his friend grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around so Chuck's prick was near Nate's perfectly rounded ass.

"Chuck, no!" Protested Nate.

"Shut up, Nathanial."

"But where's your condom? Your lube? We can't do this now."

"Shut up, Nathanial."

Chuck reached down and spread Nate's ass cheek's apart, making a clear path from his dick to Nate's perfect, pink, puckered hole.

"Chuck, please, don't." Begged Nate.

But it was too late, he felt Chuck's swollen head pass through his tight ring, and he drew in a sharp breath, indicating pain.

"Ow! Chuck that fuckin' hurts."

But Chuck was only halfway in, and he had no plans of stopping.

Chuck pulled out and then thrust back in, this time going 5 inches deep. Then he pulled back out, only to thrust back in, now 6 inches gone. Out, then in 7. Out then in 8. Fast, and painfully.

"Chuck, please stop." Nate moaned, he wanted to enjoy it, but it was just too much too soon.

"Who's in control?" Chuck asked.

"What?" Nate said, confused.

"Nathanial, it's not a hard question … Who's in control?"

"You."

"Again?"

"You." Nate said, defeated.

"Thank you." Chuck replied, in a kind tone. "Now take care of this, please." Chuck said, gesturing toward his still rock-hard member.

"Okay." Nate said as the pained expression began to leave his face.

And so he did:

Nate sat on the toilet, and pulled his best friend's piece closer to him. He then licked his lips, and proceeded to wrap them around his prize. He bobbed up and down, proving that his mouth could take Little Chuck a lot easier than his ass could. He continued this movement, up and down, until he was rewarded with the creamy substance he wished he could have everyday.

Once he licked his friend's area clean he stood up and let some of the juice off of his tongue and into his friends waiting mouth.

"Ah, Nathanial, thank you." Chuck said, pleased.

**You know you love me, XOXO -Gossip Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gossip girl here, and do I have the inside scoop for you … N was spotted leaving C's suite a little later then the rest of us last night. And walking a little slower too. Here's all the juicy details:**

After another of Chuck's infamous hotel suite parties, the crowd stumbled down the New York City streets towards home at around 2am, leaving Chuck & Nate in the big empty room together.

While they had tried, several times, to find the time for eachother, it never quite worked out the way they wanted. Sure, there was the time in the room before that, but Nate had decided that his virgin ass wasn't quite ready to be reemed by Chuck's 9 inch bass. Then there was the time in the Socialista bathroom where Nate had turned Chuck down, so Chuck decided to teach him a lesson with a few hard, raping thrusts. But that had ultimately ended (happily) with some sucking on Nate's behalf.

But tonight, they both thought, just might be the night. Chuck was drunk and hard, and Nate was a tad too baked to care about much at all. So when Chuck invited him to his bedroom, Nate kind of just went with it.

Chuck sat on the bed and beckoned Nate over. Nate slightly stumbled until he collapsed on his back on the bed next to his horny hot friend. Knowing that Nate wasn't exactly a fully-functioning individual, Chuck took the initiative and began taking his own clothes off. Quickly (he did want to let Little Chuck out of his fabric cage ASAP), Chuck threw his blazer on the floor and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his pale-but-toned chest and pearly pink hard nipples. He then threw off his shoes, stripped off his socks, and unclapsed and wriggled out of his tight pants, revealing the giant throbbing bulge in his grey Emporio Armani briefs.

Himself nearly naked, he went to work on his baked best friend who just kind of layed there. He undid Nate's shirt like a seasoned pro. While he wanted to finish undressing his friend before the real fun began, Chuck couldn't resist the tanned toned chest and deep pink nipples looking him directly in the eye. He leaned down and licked his friend from belly button to neck, rubbing his throbbing bulge in briefs against Nate's caged cock in the process.

Now that he had a taste, Chuck couldn't wait to have it all and he resumed quickly unclothing his conquest. Shoes, check. Socks, check. Pants, check.

Chuck leaned back for a minute, sitting on his friend's shins and admired the man. His toned thighs had a thin sheath of fuzz on them and Nate's 7-incher was struggling to escape his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. His eyes moved up to his best friend's upper body which still had the wet streak he had left with his tongue just moments before. His eyes followed the trail back up to his friend's pink nipples. Chuck shuttered with anticipation and bent back down to take his friend's left nipple in his mouth.

Chuck bit down on the nipple, a significant bite but not a painful one, a playful one that both boys enjoyed.

Chuck really couldn't wait for the good stuff much longer so he got really proactive and rolled the still-baked-out-of-his-mind best friend over and removed his boxer briefs. Finally Chuck got to see that perfect ass he loved so much. Still tanned and toned as ever, it was everything that Chuck had remembered and more.

This made Chuck's dick harder than ever so he simply could not go another moment without removing his own briefs, unleashing his stiff 9-incher. Chuck had all he could do not to stick his member in his best friend right then, but instead he leaned down, spread his friend's cheeks and licked Nate's crack from top to bottom. Even as baked as he was, Archibald couldn't resist arching his back with pleasure.

Knowing that Nate loved it, Chuck continued … Darting his tongue up and down between Nate's cheeks. Nate continued to moan and wriggle. Soon, Chuck began flicking his tongue and bobbing his head in and out of between Nate's cheeks. Nate was going crazy and soon began bucking his butt backwords ramming his perfect pink puckered hole into Chuck's rapidfire tongue.

Chuck loved the smell of his best friend's ass. It smelled like musky man and it made Chuck's dick grow harder. Nate was loving the experience too, but they could both tell that the other wanted more.

"Chuck," Nate struggled to get out, slightly slurring, the pleasure was almost unbearable.

"Yes, Nathaniel?" Nate loved feeling the words vibrate against his ass from Chuck's mouth, which was still burried deep between Nate's cheeks.

"I … ahhh … Want you … Oooh … Insi-ahhh-de …. Of me." Said Nate, still struggling to speak.

"Happy to oblige Nathaniel."

Just then, seemingly in one swift move, Chuck pulled his face away from Nate's tasty treat of an ass, pulled the boy's legs around him and plunged all 9 inches of himself into his best friend's tight sphincter which was thoroughly lubed with Chuck's saliva.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh … Fuck, Chuck, Fuck … That feels … Ehhhh … So fucking good."

**To Be Continued**

**You Know You Love Me, XOXO -Gossip Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

… **Continued from Chapter 3**

Chuck didn't want to hurt his best friend, not this time, so after he plunged all 9 of himself into Nate's still somewhat virginal hole he decided to start a bit slow. Chuck moved his ass backwards and then slowly eased back into the tight asshole, flexing his own ass muscles.

"Yeah Chuck, fuck me." Moaned Nate who was in an almost unbearable amount of pleasure and pain.

With his hands on Nate's hips, Chuck stabilized himself and began to pick up the pace. Nate was writhing and wriggling around, head going back and forth... He couldn't believe all the pleasure that was currently happening in his ass.

"Harder, Chuck, harder, Chuck, fuck …" Nate trailed off as his best friend satisfied his request.

Chuck continued, slow but sturdy. Slowly drawing out (but not all the way) and then slowly but forcefully pushing back into the tight pink hole.

"Do you like that, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked.

He only got a moan in reply, as Nate was no longer capable of words. Chuck was sincerely enjoying himself, this wasn't even his A-Game and his baked best-friend was going crazy on his dick. He thought it was time that the beautiful sex-god Nathaniel Archibald finally get the true Chuck Bass exxxperience.

Chuck again braced himself on his best-friend's well built hips and then pulled all 9 inches of his dick from inside Nate's tan ass. Nate practically screamed with pleasure. Then Chuck quickly filled the void again. And again. And again.

When Nate was finally coming back to reality, he went to work on his own 7 inch pleasure stick. With all of the focus he could muster while his ass was being Bassed, Nate wrapped his fist around his dick and began pumping away.

With all of the anal pleasure he was receiving, Nate was quickly in sensory overload...

"Chuck, fuck … I'm gonna cum."

"Good, Nathaniel, I'm going to too... I'm gonna cum deep inside of you and your bitch ass. Is that what you want?"

"Yessssssssss!" Nate screamed in reply.

And with that both boys simultaneously exploded and collapsed into a sexy, sticky mess on the bed.

Breathing heavily, Nate managed to get out a "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Bass."

"Anytime, Nathaniel, anytime."

**You Know You Love Me, XOXO -Gossip Girl**


End file.
